


paper napkins

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: It starts with a brown paper napkin from a cafe two blocks down.





	paper napkins

It starts with a brown paper napkin from a cafe two blocks down. The napkin bears a time, and a set of numbers, and a small coffee stain in one corner. But Merlin’s always believed in signs and in the book he borrowed.

So he goes, at 2.34 on Wednesday. And Thursday. And Friday and Saturday and Sunday and Monday. He considers not going on Tuesday, but the napkin only has a time, so he goes then too. 

The napkin’s first number matches a spicy coco and a sticky bun bagel on the menu board, so he orders two. The tables are numbered, so he finds 14. He takes the second seat. 

No one shows up on Tuesday either.

But for some reason it becomes an integral part of his day. He shows up at the cafe, and he orders two spicy cocos, and he sits at table 14.

The barista learns his name. He learns that the barista’s name is Arthur. That Arthur  _ hates _ coco, spicy or not. That table 8 is unlucky and he refuses to sit at table 12 because of the glare, but that actually 14 is his favorite.

Arthur tells him to look under the blue seat, where Merlin finds fairy dust and a scrap of paper taped underneath. 

_ Who is Morgana.  _

_ My sister. _

_ You must be close. _

_ We were. _

Merlin doesn’t tell him about the napkin. He doesn’t know why. 

Sometimes Arthur joins him during his breaks. He always asks what Merlin is reading, and then gets bored with the explanation. But he’s got brilliant taste in music. 

They kiss 62 days after meeting, and Merlin believes in signs, but he’s a little surprised at how accurate that napkin’s schedule was. 

They kiss, and Arthur invites him out. 

Merlin has read 49 books since the one with the napkin. He’s used the napkin as a marker in each of them. Sometimes Arthur looks at it, curious, but he never asks. 

Merlin believes in signs though, and when he opens another book and the napkin falls out, he doesn’t hesitate to call the number.

A pretty voice answers.  _ So how is my brother? _

Merlin is surprised at the  _ lack _ of surprise. But he tells her that Arthur is good, he’s happy. 

_ Do you believe in signs? _

_ Yes. _

She hangs up, and he goes to meet Arthur who greets him with a kiss and he doesn’t tell him about the napkin. 

But he asks about his sister, about why they’ve split. Arthur is vague; money, parenting, life goals, simple sibling things. 

Morgana calls him again.  _ Have you seen the fairy dust? _

_ Yes. Beautiful stuff. _

_ So it still shines. _

Merlin moves in with Arthur. He keeps the napkin in a drawer, and he stops borrowing books. Morgana calls him at random, with vague questions and no answers. Merlin waits for a sign. 

And then Arthur quits his job. 

Sort of.

_ They sold the cafe.  _

The furniture gets tossed to the streat. Including the chair with the fair dust. Merlin doesn’t even think when he picks it up, when he carries it home. He drops it on the stairwell, though. 

A napkin falls out of the stuffing. 

It’s got a time, and no name, and an order number. It’s also got a date, and a burgundy kiss.

This one he shows Arthur, curious. 

He gets quiet. So very quiet. Merlin thinks he might cry. He pulls out the first napkin. 

_ She never did think to just text me. She’d write it down and stick it in a book, her pocket. _

_ So what’s special about this date? _

_ Our father died two days before.  _

_ You should call her. _

_ I don’t have her number. She’d just gotten a new one when it all happened. _

Merlin hands him the second napkin, and he’s not at all offended when Arthur disappears into the bedroom for hours. 

He comes out, puffy eyed but soft, and kisses Merlin’s cheek. 

_ So you found me through a napkin? _

_ Not the strangest meeting ever. _


End file.
